Meriendel
Meriendel was an elf who is known for being a scholar, as well as being an acquaintance of the Conqueror King Feder. She knows about the Ancients, especially their involvement with the Monolith, and the truth that she knows became a driving force that changed Feder's view of the ongoing struggle involving the Monolith. Profile Meriendel was famous in Anu Arendel as an intelligent elf, knowing seven of the ten languages used by Ancients, including one that is called the "language of the Gods", and writing several books about the Ancients. She was also adept in combat and was capable of fighting for many days, with or without a bow in hand, in spite of being unable to see for most of her life. History Early Life Meriendel was born from a twisted fruit, and she was born unable to see and with a weaker constitution compared to normal elves. After being born, she was raised by an older elf who named her "Meriendel", after a parasitic flower that feeds off the nutrients of other trees. In spite of the prejudice against her by her guardian and her fellow elves, Meriendel strove to improve her skills, and eventually learned to use a bow like a normal elf. Eventually, her skills were recognized by the Queen of the Elves at that time, and she became one of her bodyguards. And yet despite this, the unfair treatment against her continued. The Elf and the King During a period in Anu Arendel history where the elven kingdom is still protected by a massive magic barrier, the forces of the Northern Kingdom of Lagendia, led by a knight named Feder, penetrated the barriers of Anu Arendel to establish contact with the elves living there. None dared to face Feder, except for Meriendel, who agreed to fight him, hoping to repel the invasive forces through fair combat. After several days of continuous combat, Feder narrowly becomes victorious after Meriendel's bow broke and the odds piled in the knight's favor. Still, Feder respected her combat ability and voiced his intention of a peaceful encounter with the people of Anu Arendel. As part of their agreement, Meriendel left with Feder to Saint Haven, where she would stand as the representative of the elves. Unfortunately, years after parting ways with her homeland, the Water Spirits incident in Loreline River suddenly strained the relations of the elves with Saint Haven, causing her to be closed off from Anu Arendel and to be branded a traitor by her fellowmen. As a result, Meriendel's relationship with Feder improved as she met him and his fiancée, Princess Elizabeth. The Red Dragon Meriendel became Feder's companion in traveling across Altea's world along with Elizabeth. In one occasion, Meriendel wandered off to Ayrn Island, where a powerful dragon resided, and this caused an encounter with the powerful beast, who appeared to them in a human form and called himself Rubinart. Rubinart, who recognized Feder's scent as that of an inhabitant of Lunascent, quickly exposed Feder's past to her and Elizabeth, and this initially caused Feder and the dragon to turn aggressive towards each other. However, Feder began to understand Rubinart's feelings against humanity and asked for forgiveness for the actions caused by humans as a sign of his determination of uniting the world under his rule. Rubinart was deeply moved by Feder's show of sincerity, and he agrees to help Feder in his cause. As Feder worked to conquer the kingdoms in Lagendia, Rubinart began teaching Meriendel about ancient languages. Meriendel eventually told Rubinart about her past, and it almost brought the dragon to lash out on the elves for their injustice against the blind elf. However, Meriendel refused to let him take any violent action. Eventually, Feder and Elizabeth were married on Saint Haven. Rubinart knew of the romantic feelings Meriendel held for Feder, but she remained supportive of the wedded couple despite this. The Monolith Crisis Elizabeth died because of a poison that slowly weakened her body, and Feder began a slow descent to depression. Meanwhile, to make up for the loss of Elizabeth, Meriendel pushed herself to cheer up the widowed king, even with her own romantic feelings for him. Soon, the Monolith began to destabilize, and Meriendel joined Feder and Rubinart to prevent the Monolith from being opened by unknown forces. Meriendel showed signs of depression herself, consumed by the feeling that disappearing is the Telezia of the inhabitants of Lagendia. However, she managed to regain her sense of hope when she received words of encouragement from an "adventurer who was swept by the flow of time" (i.e., the Player). Through this, she was able to join the fight inside the Monolith. After an exhausting battle against the enemies that spill from the Monolith, Meriendel agreed to bide time until someone could close the door from both sides of the Monolith. With half of Rubinart's jewel in his hands, Feder closed the Monolith from Lagendia's side, while Rubinart momentarily parted ways with Meriendel to close the Monolith from the other side. Meriendel's last words were asking forgiveness from Rubinart as she was slain by the enemies inside the Monolith. Legacy After her death, Meriendel's reputation as an elf improved drastically. No longer prejudiced for her origins nor disability, her knowledge was immortalized in books that are used by elves in present times. On the other hand, her death pushed Feder further into his worsening god complex and it can be considered as one of Feder's motivations to establish the Dragon Followers. In Mist Land, Rubinart keeps an urn with her sand on a table at his home in Merca's Heart. Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Elves